Story of a Brawl
by legendofzeldarocks
Summary: A group of strangers meet. Their burden: to defeat each other in battle.  Is this really all that's going on? The peculiar SMASH BROS company begins to show a much darker side, darker then they could have ever imagined, leaving them all in great peril...
1. Chapter 1: Fighting Resolve

**Author's Notes: **_Hello, and thank you choosing to read this fanfic!_

_This is actually my 3rd attempt at a Smash Bros fanfic, but I know that this is also my best one, and so I hope you like it._

_This story deals with Brawl. It really doesn't have too much to do with the Subspace Emissary, since this was planned before that was revealed. It does, however, deal with the Smash Bros characters, and how they cope with the strange, bizarre, fun, perilous thing that is SMASH BROS. Since all of the characters haven't been revealed yet, as in at this point in time when I'm posting this, you won't see them all now. Heck, you won't even see all of the confirmed ones in this chapter. But hey, it's a work in progress, and I hope you enjoy it!_

_ Of course, I don't own the characters or anything, just the story itself.  
_

Story of a Brawl

Chapter 1: Fighting Resolve

_"Waaaaah! Get-a me out of here!!"_

Mario's shut eyes flinched as he came to.

_"Pi, Pikachu Pi!"_

Mario groaned, as the sense of sound returned to him.

_"Shut up, you guys, you're not helping."_

Mario's eyes slowly opened up…

_"Pyo!"_

Suddenly, Mario regained full consciousness. The red-clad plumber got onto up.

He was in a room. A big room. A big, strange room. It was a long chamber, by the looks of it, a hallway. He couldn't see where it ended, though, as the hall was curved inward. The floor had marble tiles and the walls made of plaster. Ornate light fixtures hung from both sides of the chamber. Where the wall curved inward, there were a series of metal doors, that appeared to be firmly shut. On the right side of the wall, there were round windows, that resembled portholes on an old-style ship. He could make out the appearance of the night sky through the windows. There was also the sound of a distinct, low pitched humming noise, one that he was unable to identify.

But this wasn't the half of the strangeness that he saw: there were 9 others in the corridors with him. A man dressed in a green tunic and boots with blonde hair. He was a bit of a strange one, outwardly, as he was quite tall, and had the sent of a farmer.

The next one was even stranger: a teenage boy of sorts, wearing a white toga. His brown hair and blue eyes looked around the chamber in a sort of panic. He, strangely enough, had wings, feathery wings, which were currently folded on his back.

However, this next one was stranger still- a little pink puffball. It had tiny little arms, and larger red feet. His face, cute as it may have been. was somewhat worried, as he was standing nearby the green one.

A bit less stranger then the others was a woman, a young, rather attractive woman. She was in nothing but a skin-tight blue jumpsuit. Her blonde hair rest at her side, as she appeared to have been deep in thought at the time.

Standing directly next to her was yet another anomaly. He was a small thing, just as small as the pink puffball. He, however, looked much darker; his face concealed by a mask, hands under his gloves, boots over his feet, shoulder armor, a sheathed sword at his side, and a cape which flowed behind him.

The 6th one was a little yellow mouse. It was screaming "Pikachu!" repeated, as it electrocuted one of the doors in an attempt to open it. The small mouse was on it's two feet, having a tail that resembled a bolt of lightning.

Yet another person was a fox, or a human-fox conjugation. He was dressed something like a combat-astronaut, repeatedly kicking the door with his rather large boots. "Open, stupid thing!" he growled in frustration.

Another was a man, a tall, muscular, grown man, with a mullet and beard, wearing combat equipment. He, unlike the others, simply leaned against a wall, smoking a cigarette. The final other person in the room was standing in the back. He looked quite portly, though he was facing the opposite direction, so it was impossible for Mario to tell who- or what- he was.

"What-a in the heck is going on here?" Mario asked.

A couple of heads turned.

"Hey, the overall guy's awake!" the angel-teen shouted.

"About time." Muttered the commando-looking man.

Mario approached the green garbed man and the angel-teen, as they were the two closest.

"What happened?" Mario asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." said the angel-teen. "One minute, I was in Angel World, attending a meeting addressed by Goddess Palutena, and then the next I was here!"

"I was-a at Princess Peach's Castle, tending to her plumbing system. Next thing I-a can recall, I was here." stated Mario.

"I was…" the green-garbed man started, but stopped himself. "…well, it doesn't matter where I was. I'm here now."

"So, you two don't know what's going on?" Mario asked.

The angel-teen shook his head. "We were hoping you did."

"Uh, well. My name is-a Mario." Mario said, putting out his hand.

"Pit." replied the teenage angel, who accepted the handshake.

"And I am Link, pleasure to meet you. Maybe not in the best circumstances, though." Link sighed.

Mario looked beyond Pit, to see the other 7.

"What are they doing?" Mario asked.

Link sighed. "Um, well… that guy over there (Link pointed to the smoking man) woke up first, and asked us what was going on. We tried to explore, but all of the doors in the hallway are locked, so they're trying to break one open."

Mario took a single glance at the doors they were being pounded upon.

"Those doors, they're-a made of solid Titanium. By the sound of the bangs, they must-a be almost a foot thick. There's no way a normal punch or kick will break it." Mario said.

Link and Pit stared at him, questioningly.

"Take it from-a me." Mario said. "I know metal, I-a deal with pipes all the time."

Link nodded. "Ok then."

Mario looked down the hallway, realizing that it's curved structure made it impossible to see what further down.

"What's down there?" Mario asked.

"Here." Pit replied.

Mario had a puzzled expression.

"This corridor is like a giant loop." Pit said. "Fox (Pit pointed at the fox-human guy) attempted to go down there, but then he just returned back here from the other direction several minutes later. Weird, huh?"

"And none of the doors in the hallway work at all?" Mario asked.

"No, they're all locked." Pit said.

"It's some kind of mechanism." Link added. "There's some kind of power that's active right now, forcibly sealing the doors shut."

Mario glanced over at the lights. "By power, you mean electricity? And some kind of security program has the doors locked?"

"Whatever it is, there's no such thing where I come from." Link stated.

"Same here." Pit nodded.

Mario glanced around, at the people again. He took notice of the man who's back was turned to the group.

"Who's that?" Mario asked.

"We're not sure." Pit said. "He's refused to say anything this whole time."

Mario walked away from Pit and Link.

"Where are you going?" Link asked.

Mario turned back briefly. "We're going to get out of here, one way or another. I think I have an idea, but I want to find out who he is first."

With that, Mario walked away, leaving Pit and Link somewhat confused. They both watched as Mario walked towards the stranger.

"Excuse-a me, sir." Mario said, walking towards the man. "But I was-a wondering-"

"Is that who I-a thing it-a is?" replied the man. He turned around, and to Mario's horror, he witnessed an annoying familiar face. The double cleft, the strange, jagged mustache, weird pink nose, glaring little eyes, and pilot's helmet.

Both of their eyes bulged at the same time. Mario and the man both pointed at one another and screamed at the same time.

Every last head in the room turned, and all the commotion went silent, as everyone stared on with bewildered faces.

"What-a are you-a doin' here?!" Mario and the man asked at the same time.

"I'll-a bet you're behind this, aren't you Wario?" Mario asked.

"Same to you-a pal! This was an ingenious evil plan, I wish I thought of it, but It's not my fault were-a trapped here!" Wario shouted back.

"They-they know each other?" asked a bewildered Pit.

Link nodded, still retaining his serious expression. "Apparently so."

"I should-a pile-drive your fat head all the way around this circular hallway!" Wario growled.

Mario scoffed. "You're calling me fat? Oh-a, the irony!"

"Why you-"

"You little-a little-"

The rest of the group formed together and looked at the impending battle.

"Maybe we should do something?" asked Pit, blinking.

"A clash between rivals shouldn't be interrupted." stated the smoking man.

The masked one nodded. "I agree with the mullet."

"My name is _Snake_." said the smoker.

"We have to do _something_." Pit said, sounding a little anxious about the two.

"Pika- pika." the yellow rodent sounded a bit nervous himself, hiding behind Link's leg.

"I agree with the mouse." nodded the masked one in agreement.

Pit sighed and groaned in frustration. "You guys…"

"_I'll _break them up." said the woman in the jumpsuit.

She walked forth, approaching the two. They looked about ready to exchange fists. The woman suddenly jumped in between them. Mario stood down. Of course, Wario merely gave a sudden joyous expression.

"This isn't the time, boys." she said, pushing them both aside. "We have other priorities."

"You're…" Mario looked down in shame. "You're-a right."

"Good, now come on." she said, gesturing them to follow. However, she stopped suddenly, when she felt a tug against her arm. She looked back, and saw that Wario had attempted to stop her. He had a forged charismatic expression on his face, and rose his eyebrows a couple of times.

"Hey-a baby." said Wario, attempting to sound suave. He looked to his right, spotting a fancy flower pot, standing atop a polished table. Inside the pot was a bouquet of roses. He reached over, and punched the vase, smashing it to bits. Wario then grabbed one of the roses and placed it into his teeth.

"So." his voice sounded impaired due to having his teeth clamped against the flower. "When we get out of here, how's about we go have some-a dinner someplace fancy- UUAAGH!!"

The woman's knuckles against the top of Wario's head had answered his question rather nicely. He groaned and wobbled about, trying to regain his footing.

"Nice." Mario complimented her.

Mario looked back at the group, who were all still watching.

"Uh… everyone! My name is Mario! I-a have an idea about how to get out of here. But I-a need everyone's help."

"Show off." Wario groaned.

They all starred at Mario, all looking somewhat confused.

"As far as-a I can tell…" Mario began. "Most of us are-a strangers. So let's clear up what's on _all_ of our minds. Who are you all?"

"I'm Link." the green-garbed man said. "A ranch-hand at Ordon Ranch. You know, in the Ordona Province."

They all didn't respond.

"None of you know about the Ordona Province?" Link asked. He looked down on the ground. "Where _am_ I?"

"Uh, I'm Pit." Pit stated. "I'm a warrior from Angel Land."

The jumpsuit woman rose her hand. "I'm Samus Aran, intergalactic bounty-hunter."

"_Poyo_?" asked the pink puffball.

"His name is Kirby." the masked one said. "I know him, we are rivals. Kirby is a Star Warrior… and at his age, can't speak yet. I won't tell you my real name, but you may call me Meta-Knight."

"I'm Fox McCloud!" Fox shouted proudly. "Leader of the Starfox team!"

The strong man puffed a little of smoke. "Yeah… I'm Solid Snake. What I do is classified."

"You-a know me, you idiot, I'm-Wario." said Wario, rubbing his head.

"Pika-Pikachu!" said the little mouse.

The group went silent for a moment.

"Hm… until we learn it's real name, I say we-a call it Pikachu." Wario suggested.

"_Pikachu_." Pikachu sighed, annoyed.

"And I'm-a Mario. I'm from the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said.

"So…" Pit asked. "What's the plan?"

Mario looked to be in thought. "Well, I-a think we should-"

"Forget-a that moron!" Wario suggested. He walked past Mario, with a smug expression. Wario approached one of the windows, the ones that looked into the starry night sky. "Doesn't it make sense? We-a should jump out the window."

Wario jumped into the air, and prepared his fist. Once at window-level, he punched the glass as hard as he could. There was a loud snap, as he left a visible crack in the window.

Wario landed back on the ground, and wiped his hands together. "Simple as-a pizza pie."

The window suddenly broke on it's own. All of the shards were pulled outward, leaving no glass to fall in. They could hear an abrupt sucking sound; air escaping a confined area. Everything in the chamber suddenly began to shake. Tables were moving on their own; the carpet was wafting in the sudden gusting of air. Everyone realize that, in spite of the fact that they were standing still, they were all sliding towards the window; being drawn towards it.

Pikachu, Kirby, and Meta-Knight were all lifted into the air, though Meta-Knight had instantly withdrawn his sword, and stuck it into the floor, and hung onto it. Pikachu grabbed onto the roof's light fixture, screaming as he was drawn, Kirby latched onto Snake's leg.

"Wha-what's going on?" Pit asked, as he was being drawn towards the open window.

"A vacuum!" Samus shouted in worry, as she too, was being pulled towards the window slowly.

"But those only occur in deep space!" Fox shouted.

"When we're all done being surprised…" Meta-Knight said, over the sound of the rushing wind. "We're going to run out of air if we don't do something."

"Block it!" Mario shouted.

"With-with what?" Wario asked.

Snake kicked towards the window. As he did, Kirby was forced to let go of him. Kirby screamed as the suction drew him towards the window. When Kirby reached it, however, his pink body, larger then the window itself, got caught in it. The little guy became stuck, his legs and arms wiggling as he sighed uncomfortably. Luckily though, this stopped the suction.

"There." Snake said, wiping his hands in an arrogant satisfaction, as if to mock Wario. "Problem solved."

"Wah ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" Wario laughed obnoxiously. "It's a good thing you're fat!"

Everyone gave him and Snake looks of disapproval.

"…what?" Snake and Wario both asked at the same time.

"This is bad." Fox said. "That suction means that we're in SPACE!"

"Space!" Link shouted. "The space, above the world, space?"

"Yes, that space." Fox confirmed.

Pit looked up to Kirby. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of there."

"Ahem…" Mario said. "Now, if Wario's done being-a Wario, I can explain my plan."

"HRMF!" Wario groaned, folding his arms and turning away.

"Look at these doors." Mario said. He directed his attention to the closest one. "They're security doors. That means that a specialized-a program from somewhere keeps this door locked at all times."

"I see…" Samus said.

"Ok, yeah, it won't open. We all know that." Meta-Knight said.

"These programs-a are sent from a computer system somewhere else. When this happens, we can do-a one of two things."

"I get it now." Snake said, realizing Mario's plan. "We would have to either hack into the program or cut of the electrical power."

"Exactly!" Mario shouted.

"Is that alright?" Samus asked. "We don't know how this system works."

"Well, what ideas do-a you have then?" Mario asked.

Samus retreated. "I… I-"

"But in order to do that, we'd have to have a master electrician." Fox said.

"Pyo?" Kirby asked.

"Yes." Fox said. "I only have a little experience."

Mario sighed. He looked around, and found an electric socket on the wall, under a table with a flower pot on it.

"Let's try here." Mario said.

He led the rag-tag group toward it.

"Anybody-a got a screwdriver?" Mario asked.

Snake coughed. They all turned their attention to him. He looked left and right, sheepishly, before handing a small screwdriver to Mario.

"…you keep a screwdriver on you?" Samus asked.

"Who doesn't?" Snake asked back.

The entire group stared blankly.

"….er, ahem. Thanks, Snake." Mario said. He reached back down to the socket, and began to unscrew the front panel. After a minute, both the screws popped out, and the front panel fell off, along with a few multicolored wires. Mario knelt down, and peered into the exposed circuits.

"Did it work?" Pit asked. "Did it, did it?"

"Hold-a on. I'm trying." Mario said, still going about the exposed wires.

Snake walked off from the rest of the group briefly, to lean against a wall. She reached into his pocket, and pulled out another cigarette.

"What a nightmare." Snake commented, before lighting it. He took a breath, and exhaled a puff of smoke, which rose into the air.

Kirby coughed. "Py-py-Pyo!!"

Snake looked up, realizing that he was standing right beneath where Kirby was wedged into the airtight window.

"Sorry." Snake said, stepping aside. He looked up to the little puffball, and took another breath of smoke. "Uh, so… do you come here often?"

"PY-YO!"

Mario shook his head, and came back out of the panel, to face the others.

"I'm almost there, but there's a couple of wires that I need to cut." Mario stated. "But I don't know which ones."

"Curse our lack of electricians!" Meta-Knight blurted.

"Hey, I know!" Snake said. "Cut the red wire, that's always how it is!"

"I'm not-a trying to disarm a bomb." Mario said.

"Yeah, like we'll _ever _need to know how to do that." Samus said sarcastically.

"Pi-Pikachu!"

The little yellow mouse approached them. He bounced on his own two hind feet as he approached Mario.

"Pikachu!" said the mouse, confidently.

"…do _you_ know how to do this?" Mario asked.

"Come on, Mario." Wario said. "This is your-a dumbest idea yet!"

"PIKACHU!" shouted the rodent.

"You know about as much about electricity as I do, so why don't you-a shut up already?!" Mario shouted. He turned around, and directed himself towards Pikachu. "Forget-a him. Go on, do what you got-a to do."

The small mouse nodded. Everyone crowded around the area to watch.

"Pi… ka… CHUUUUUU!!!!"

With a booming thunder and sparkling lighting, the entire panel (along with Mario) suffered a blast of electrical energy. As it occurred, all of the lights in the hallway, turned off, one by one. The sound of the distant humming of machinery died down, indicating that the system had powered down.

Pikachu finished his attack, as everyone in the area starred in pure amazement. Everyone was silent, for at least a few seconds.

"…cool." Snake finally blurted out.

"…ow." Mario said, covered in soot. He shocked plumber shook his head, removing all the dust from his body.

"Pi-pika…" Pikachu laughed awkwardly.

Snake reached into his pocket, taking out a flashlight and switching it on. He shined it on one of the doors.

"Did it work?" he asked.

Link walked towards the door. He grabbed the knob, and gave it a turn. To his astonishment, the door suddenly lifted upwards and into the wall, like an airlock.

The group of strangers shouted a happy collection of cheers. Snake walked in first with his flashlight, then came back out. "…it's a bathroom."

"FINALLY!" Wario exclaimed. He rushed ahead of the others, pushed Snake out of the way, and slammed the door behind him loudly.

All 9 of the others looked at one another, and then at the door. All of them closed their eyes and groaned.

* * *

Eventually, a few minutes later, after Wario was finished, the group decided to press on. 

They all walked into the bathroom, where, at the other end of the room, there was another door, this one wooden, that led further ahead inside.

"We're going in?" Link asked.

"Well, leaving-a this place into space is certain death." Mario said. "Alright, come on everyone."

The group was led into the bathroom collectively.. They were just about to reach the next door, when Meta-Knight turned around.

"Coming Kirby?"

The rest of the group turned around, and spotted Kirby, still wedged in the window.

"Pyo."

"I'll do it." Link said. "Everyone, stand back."

A bit puzzled, the other 8 in the room walked backwards, towards the door, waiting for him to act.

Link reached into his pocket, and took out a strange device. It looked like a glove, but it had a large claw in the front, made of 3 metal prongs.

"It's a clawshot." Link said, knowing the others were curious.

Link placed it on his hand, and pointed it at Kirby. The clawshot made a clicking sound, similar to a gun cocking.

"PYO!" Kirby exclaimed.

Link fired the weird machine. The claw piece shot outwards, connected to the rest by a chain. The claw reached Kirby, and latched onto him tightly.

"Pyo!" Kirby said, sounding constricted.

Link pulled back on the machine. The chain retracted, pulling Kirby free from the window. Within a second, Link pulled Kirby back into the bathroom, and then quickly slammed the metal door shut, sealing the hallway out.

Snake looked at Link, then at Kirby. "…geez, you people are weird."

"Well, come-a on then." Mario said. He opened the next, wooden door, and walked through, with the rest of the group following.

"Snake, let me see the flashlight." spoke Mario.

Snake nodded, and threw it to the leading plumber, who caught it nicely.

Mario turned back around and peered ahead, with the light to guide him.

Mario lit up a larger chamber. It looked like a huge, first class, empty dinning room. A lot of tables were organizes across the large room. 4 times as many chairs and benches accompanied them, all looking very comfortable. The floor tiles were still elegantly marble, though most of the room was coated in a fair orange carpet. On every table was a flower pot, salt and pepper shaker, as well as ketchup and mustard dispensers, and preset plates and tea cups. Above the tables were ceiling fans, though none of them spinning due to the cut power. To the right was an unoccupied counter, next to it, a jukebox. The left side of the room was mostly a painting, a huge one over 2 stories tall. The painting was an abstract one, displaying a distorted map of earth, the colors of the sea and land inverted. Dead ahead of the group was a large, arced doorway, made of metal, but looking regal all the same.

"Yay, it's-a a food court!" Wario exclaimed.

"Pika!"

"Pyo!"

Mario walked ahead of the others, shinning his flashlight in every direction. He used his free hand to cup at his mouth.

"Hello! Anyone-a there?!"

"Quiet." Snake whispered. "That's just what the enemy would want to say."

"Yeah." Meta-Knight agreed.

Snake closed his eyes, and took another breath of smoke.

"…how can you stay so calm here anyway?" Samus asked Snake. "We're all worried, and here you are just smoking a cigarette like it were any other day."

"Oh, it's because this is a nightmare." Snake said. "I'll just wake up soon, having learned some ridiculous moral or something."

Samus rose her eyebrow. "…yeah."

Suddenly, the distant humming sound resumed, starling the group.

**"Generator Alpha, under repairs." **said a robotic voice over the intercom.

"What kind of sorcery…?" Link asked.

**"Back up Generator Beta, now active. Power now returning."**

All of the lights in the room activated, one by one, slowly illuminating the room from right to left. The ceiling fans began to slowly spin as well. Even the jukebox activated, as it began to play what sounded like some kind of old-rock song.

"Oh, wait, I _love _this song!" Wario shouted, beginning to lip-sync to the rock.

"What an oaf." Fox declared to Snake, pointing with his thumb.

**"Attention all passengers." **said a different, real voice.

They all looked up, to spot a speaker on the roof.

**"This is the Pilot. We apologize for the black out, but are happy to report that our generators are up and running again. This spacecraft will soon reach our destination."**

"Our destination?" Samus asked.

**"In addition, would all of the passengers in the 1****st**** class dinning hall, please report to floor U-14 for a mandatory conference."**

Snake shook his head. "What the-?"

**"I repeat; Mario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Meta-Knight, Pit, Samus, Wario, Snake, and Fox, report to floor U-14 for a mandatory conference. Thank you."**

With that, the announcement ended.

Snake conked his head a couple of times. "Ok, I'm ready to wake up. Come on, wake up!"

"Would you stop joking _around_?" Fox asked.

_"Pyo!"_

"I say we don't do it." Samus said. "It's obviously a trap."

"Samus, where-a else is there to go?" Wario asked.

"This is some kind of space vessel! There's probably an escape pod somewhere." Samus stated.

"Actually, she's right." Fox added. "Every large vessel in my district of space has to have escape pods, they made it regulation 73 years ago."

"All we have to do is find it." Samus said.

"You-a said it yourself, Samus. You have-a no idea where we are." Mario said. "Even if we do that, won't we simply get lost in space?"

Both Fox and Samus went silent.

"Maybe we should go after all." Link said. "Ilia did always say that the best way to solve a problem is confront it."

"Agreed. Whatever it may be, I shan't deny destiny." Meta-Knight said.

"Pyo!"

"Pikachu!"

"Of course we should go!" Pit shouted.

"Yeah, whatever." Wario added in.

"…so, we'll do it?" Mario asked.

The group gave collective nods.

"Ok, let's go." Mario said.

With that, the group collectively walked across the dinning chamber, towards the arced doorway. Mario and Link both grabbed both of the doors, and pulled it open together. With that, they both walked inside the next room.

This room was overwhelming: It was 3 stories tall. It was also circular, making the room shaped like a giant cylinder. The center of the chamber was a giant glass shaft, with a strange, sci-fi looking elevator. It was possible to see all 3 floors from here, as each floor had it's circular balcony that covered the outer rim of the room. On this floor, surrounding them, were doors, and neon-lit signs. Clockwise, they read, in flashing colors: _**"Gymnasium, Training Court. Auditorium, Shopping court, Interior Garden, Arcade, Swimming/Jacuzzi, Lounge, Second Class Dinning Hall (and above the door they were standing at) First Class Dinning Hall". **_The room was brightly lit by golden chandeliers, an very ornate, as it's orange carpeting, golden railings, mosaic ceiling, and distant big-band music played over a speaker.

"…what is _this_?" Link asked. "I've never seen anything like this in my life."

"I think it looks beautiful!" Pit said. "I like the ceiling!"

Everyone briefly looked up, to the mosaic ceiling that featured pixel-like angels made from the tiles.

"…well, I guess we have to get in the elevator." Mario said.

The group slowly walked through the room, looking around all the while to get a grasp of their surroundings. It was Samus who managed to reach the elevator first. She pushed a button on the door, which caused it to open up to them. One by one, they walked inside the elevator.

"Hey, get-a of my foot!" Wario cried.

"I will if that little puffball will stop clinging to my leg!" Snake said.

"Pyo!"

"Not my fault you're so big!" Samus shouted.

"Pit, your-a wings are-a in my face." Mario said, muffled.

"Sorry."

The elevator door shut, sealing the 10 of them inside.

"State your destination." said an automatic voice.

"Where is that coming from?" Link asked.

"It's an intercom, geez!" Fox cried.

"Uh…" Samus sighed. "Floor U-14."

"Request accepted." replied the voice.

The elevator suddenly jerked, causing the group to collectively gasp. Then, it launched upwards, like a rocket. Mario, Wario, Kirby, Pikachu, Pit, and Link all shouted as it shot up, some of them straining against the express rising.

They passed into the ceiling of the elevator room, and proceeded up a neon shaft leading up. Cyan and bright pink lights passed them by as they rose the black shaft. The constant changing of blue and pink alone was somewhat trippy, as the elevator maintained it's momentum on it's decent. Higher and higher up the shaft, they rose, some still screaming, all the way until-

SMASH!!!

The elevator reached the top floor. Abruptly. All 10 of the strangers flew up and hit the ceiling, only to come crash back down on the floor again, landing on top of one another.

"…ooooooow…" Wario whined.

"_Shut up _already!" replied everyone else in the elevator.

The elevator door jerked, then opened up. Standing on the other side was a cloaked man, wearing an overcoat and hat that was tilted in a way that hindered the other from seeing his face.

"Who-a the heck are you?" Wario asked.

The man merely stood there. "…Mario, Link, Samus, Pit, Snake, Pikachu, Kirby, Meta-Knight, Fox, Wario. Welcome to Smash Bros."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Thus, the first chapter concludes. Sorry if this was a bit boring, all, but I will make the next one a bit more informative. Please review, as this will help me write the next chapter. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2: All Star Grand Resort

**Author's Notes: **_Yep. Part 2 in the series. So far so, good. Again, I apologize if there isn't too much action this round. Introduce a few more characters into the mix. I haven't added all of the confirmed characters, of course, not by chapter 2. He reason being that I didn't want to add too many characters in at once, or character development would be really, really hard to pull off. So, with that said, please enjoy._

Chapter 2: All Star Grand Resort

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

_An image raced through Zelda's mind. There was a UFO. A giant, flying saucer, poised above the elegant, royal structure of Hyrule Castle. It was over the span of the entire town, slowly descending to the castle's highest turret, citizens screaming and fleeing the castle-_

Zelda groaned and began to struggle in her sleep.

_The elegant Princess Zelda was on the highest tower. She watched as the chaos was beginning._

_"I didn't believe that I would have to use this again." Zelda stated. She knelt down on the stone floor, and prayed-_

Zelda's onlookers watched as she moaned in her sleep.

"Shouldn't somebody help her?" asked a blue-haired man at her side.

_"Zelda-Princess Zelda!"_

_Zelda looked and saw Link. She stopped her prayer as she saw him arrive at the turret._

_"Link!" She shouted. "Thank the goddesses you're here."_

_"What's happening?" Link asked her._

_"We're under siege! It's an attack on Hyrule!"_

_"…what is that?" Link asked, pointing to the UFO that flew over the town._

_"…I… don't… know…" she said, as it flew closer-_

Zelda's moans became louder, as her restless sleep began to cause her more and more distress. Her 4 onlookers all exchanged mixed faces.

_"Freeze." said a voice, suddenly._

_The two of them turned around at the same time. There was a small, rather strange looking creature. It looked artificial, mostly silver in appearance. It's head looked like an inverted-colored top hat with red eyes and an antenna; the body looked metal, with scrawny little arms and legs that stuck out._

_"Who are you?" Link asked, drawing his grand master sword to the creature._

_"Do not try to resist. We, the Primid Army, wish no harm on your land. But we request your accompaniment immediately." stated the machine._

_"Stay back, princess." Link said, moving in front of her._

_"Link, let me help." she said._

_"Princess Zelda, I-" but Link was interrupted, as a solid blow to the back of his caused him to loose his balance. Link groaned, his eyes shut, and he fell on the ground, having lost all consciousness-_

"No…" Zelda moaned in her sleep.

_The stranger then gazed at Zelda. Pointing a hand upwards, he muttered: "Clear."_

_Zelda looked up to the strange flying craft. Her eyes were unexplainably blinded, as there mere act of looking up suddenly caused her to black out._

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Zelda shouted aloud. She instantaneously regained all 5 of her senses, opened her eyes, and jumped up from her bed.

All 4 of the strangers surrounding her jumped as well, startled by her sudden outburst.

The princess was still breathing heavily, as the signs of mental shock took over. Zelda looked around- a blue-haired man, a tall intimidating monster, a small green dinosaur, and giant, ape-like being were all starring back.

"What is going on?!" she called out to them.

* * *

"I'll bet you're wondering what is going on." stated the man.

It was floor U-14. It was shaped like a huge dome. The entire ceiling was a massive window, with a telescope in the very center of the ceiling. The room was almost completely empty, except for a huge throne on which the mysterious "Pilot" sat at, a large, circular table around the throne where the other ten strangers sat at, and of course, the top of the elevator shaft.

"Why did you lock us in that room?" Pit asked the man.

The one known as the pilot was silent for a moment. Finally he spoke:

"That was… well, a _minor_ inconvenience."

"A minor inconvenience? We were nearly sucked into deep space!" Mario exclaimed.

"Pardon me, but that wasn't my fault." the pilot said.

"Yeah, _Wario_!!" Mario shouted at him, slamming his fist on the table and pointing at the large yellow man.

"It was-a a good idea at the time." Wario defended himself.

"Listen." the Pilot said. "It was a _minor inconvenience_. Don't even lie though, were you all not enchanted by the 1st Class Dinning Hall? Or the Grand Foyer chamber?"

"I've-a seen better." Wario sighed stubbornly.

The cloaked man got up out of his chair abruptly. "**You**, _sir_, are a-"

"A _what_?" Wario asked.

"…never mind." Pilot sighed, sitting back down. "It's time we got down to business."

The other 10 watched on intently.

"Welcome to SMASH BROS. We're a humble company, that specializes in bringing all dimensions and uniting them as one."

"Dimensions?" Snake asked. "…this is some kind of joke, right?"

"Snake, haven't you realized that Kirby is not of Earth? Link, don't you understand that Pikachu isn't from Hyrule? All of you are far from home. Do any of you know what sector of space we're in?" asked the pilot.

The group went silent.

"…this is the "Dark Age" sector of space. It's a hub of all universes. This ship-"

Snake shook his head. "_What_ the-"

"This ship was dubbed _All Star Grand Resort Ship_ 721342, classification cruise beta-3729132, engine gamma 28392. But you may call it the Resort Ship. It's designed to be able to handle the decompressive nothingness of the Dark Age."

"Impossible." Fox said, sounding flabbergasted. "The Dark age is only a legend."

"Impossible by _Corneria's _Technology." replied the Pilot. "I assure you that we're there. We're all there. I've gathered you all here, because of a famous, growing company dubbed: SMASH BROS."

"SMASH BROS?" Mario asked. "…who are the bros?"

"Why, _you_ all are."

Samus groaned. "I'm a woman."

"And I'm not even sure Kirby _has_ a gender." Snake said.

"He does." Meta-Knight stated, leaning back in his own chair.

"…everyone. _**Stop**_ interrupting me." said the Pilot.

The rest of the group returned to their silence.

"SMASH BROS, is a company. Our mission is to spread inter-dimensional relations. In order to do this, we have every universe's best-of-the-best compete in competitions against one an other."

"Oh!" Pit shouted. "Like the Olympics!"

"Not… exactly." the pilot said.

"Hear-a that, Mario?" Wario taunted. "I'm-a one of-da best of da bests!"

Mario groaned and fell back in his chair.

"Then…" Link continued. "What kind of competitions?"

"You see…" the cloaked one began. "You all will compete in tests… of strength. Endurance. Willpower. Cunning. Intelligence. Perseverance-"

"We will _fight_? Each other?" Pit asked.

"Exactly." the man said. "The winner receives a prize. A special prize."

"Oh, a prize!!" Wario shouted. "I like to win! I like prizes!"

"Who doesn't?" Snake asked, smirking.

"There are actually 3 different prizes. And the winner may only choose one." the pilot said. "Prize Number 1 is the prize of money. The winner will receive, quite literally, an infinite amount of money. No matter what dimension you will be in, it will be as if you never have to pay for anything ever again."

_THUD!_

Everyone turned their heads, to where Wario was. The fat man had actually fainted from hearing it. Snake, Mario, Samus and Fox laughed under their breath.

"…pika." Pikachu groaned

"…the 2nd prize you can choose from, if the Prize of Nourishment. With this prize, you, as well as anyone else you want, will be given as much food as you will ever need in your life. You will also have any sort of medicines or healing things that you will ever need. Hunger and illness will never be an issue with anybody you know about, ever again."

Kirby's mouth began to water, as he moaned and slowly sank into his chair.

"One by one, they fall…" Snake joked.

"The 3rd and final choice, is the Prize of Life." stated the Pilot. "…we have found an artifact. A special one… and he or she who receives this item. Stays alive. Forever."

Everyone else in the room exchanged glances.

"Hm…" Wario began. "…I wonder what it would be like… to live forever."

Mario's eyes bulged, as the red-clad plumber mentally examined the possibilities of Wario never leaving.

"So, what do you all say?" asked the pilot. "Are you all in?"

"YES!!" Wario, Mario, and Kirby all exclaimed at once.

* * *

"Very well then." Zelda asked, inquiring her fellow prison mates. "What are your names?"

"My name is Ike." stated the blue haired, royally cloaked swordsman, in a serious, sort of military tone of voice.. "I am a Lord, General of the Crimean Liberation Army."

"The name's Bowser!" stated the second of the prisoners, the one who looked like a monster of sort. His appearance was that a mutated turtle, with spikes on his shell and red hair. His appearance looked tough, as his muscles were large. "I'm the great King of the Koopas! I'm tough, no. 1, final boss material! And none of you forget it!" The group feel briefly silent because of his statement.

"Yosh!" exclaimed the third one. It looked like a green little dinosaur, albeit cute. He held a friendly, inviting expression.

"Sorry?" Zelda asked.

"Yoshi, _Yosh_!" the dinosaur repeated, sounding a little annoyed.

"That guy's Yoshi. He's from Yoshi's island, and leader of his tribe. They're always interfering with my plans! Don't listen to him, he's a plan wrecker!" Bowser folded his arms.

The last one, the one that resembled a huge ape wearing but a single, "DK" monogrammed red tie, stepped forth. It sounded as though he was talking, though he only managed to mutter monkey-like sounds.

"And he's Donkey Kong, from DK island, leader of his group of chimps and monkeys and whatever else they are." Bowser sighed. "Don't bother listening to him either, he likes to wreck my plans too!"

Zelda and Ike both frowned as Bowser.

"If you were truly evil, wouldn't you have attempted to cause us harm by now?" Zelda asked.

"What? You're gonna question my _evilness_?!" Bowser asked. He reached into his shell, and took out a small item. It was a circular badge, with a map of what looked like an unknown planet to them, a blue lighting bolt printed in the center, with the word "MOTHER" inscribed at the midpoint, and the words "Franklin Badge" written on the yellow and gray rim.

"See this?" he asked, holding out the badge to the others. "I stole this from a kid with a striped shirt earlier, while we were being brought to our cell! See, I'm plenty of evil!"

"Is that so?" asked Ike. He drew his sword, and very quickly managed to bring it to Bowser's neck. "I don't condone those who steal."

"Easy!" Bowser's tone of voice instantaneously changed. "Sorry, I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

Ike shook his head, and drew back his sword. "We don't need to worry then. He's a villain, just a mediocre one at best."

"HEY!" Bowser shouted in defense, his tone of voice shot right back up. "See the badge?!"

"See the _sword_?" Ike asked, placing his hand on it's helm again.

"Ok, fine." Bowser said. He dropped the small badge and let it fall on the floor.

Ike picked it up, and held it out to Zelda.

"Here, miss." Ike said. "I think you are best to handle this, until we find the one he stole this from."

"Thank you, Ike." Zelda said, accepting the badge courteously.

"If you don't mind me asking, by the way…" Ike began. "I don't think you told us who you are."

Zelda nodded. "My name is Princess Zelda, I hail from the golden land of Hyrule.

"Princess?!" Ike asked. He went down to his knees on the spot. "Sorry, your majesty, I apologize for not bowing earlier!"

The one named Yoshi also seemed to bow, albeit in an awkwardly comical way. Even the one named DK had seemed to have attempted a strange bow, though Bowser was unmoved.

"Please, don't." Zelda stated. "I always hated how they would bow to me. We're all people, we're equal."

Ike got back up. "Right, sorry, your majesty."

"Please, call me Zelda." she said.

"Uh, right, Miss Zelda." Ike stated.

"Oh, close enough." Zelda laughed, giving in.

"I knew she was a princess." Bowser said. "I knew it since I first saw her."

Ike sighed. "_Did_ you?"

"Believe me, I know a princess when I see one." Bowser said.

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Heeeeey." Bowser asked. "How come nobody bowed when I said _I _was a king?"

All 4 of the others glanced over to the tall, monstrous one.

"…_what_?" he asked.

"Yosh! Yoshi yo Yoshi!" Yoshi shouted to them.

Ike and Zelda both smiled awkwardly.

"What's he saying?" Ike asked.

Bowser's face was smug. "Oh, so _now _you're going to come crawling back-"

"What is he saying?!" Ike asked

Bowser groaned. As Yoshi repeated his message, the monster translated:

"_This is no time for arguing, everyone! The big ugly monster might be able to help us esca- _WHAT?!"

That was the first time that Zelda took notice of her surroundings. They were all about in a single area. There was a small, but lavish looking bed that she had awoken in. The floor was a sight to see; elegant carpeting, striped with shades of orange, which matched the bed's sheets. There was a wardrobe cabinet as well, right next to a open door that lead to a bathroom. Near that was a larger dresser, with a rather large flat screen TV, parallel to the bed. To the right of that was a door, assumable to be the exit, and on the last wall was a window, with matching window curtains, which at that point had veiled the windows. Quite frankly, this room had the exact appearance of an upscale hotel suite.

"Hm… alright." Zelda stated. She approached the door, and placed her hand on the knob.

"It's locked." Bowser told her.

She ignored his comment, and attempted to turn it herself. This was to no avail, though, as the knob didn't as much as react a bit.

"Told you." Bowser stated smugly.

Zelda then proceeded to kick the door. Once again, it hadn't budged a bit.

"Ah!" Zelda shouted. All the force of the kick felt as though it did nothing but transfer back into her foot. "Argh."

"Don't be discouraged." Ike said. "My sword couldn't smash it. Yoshi couldn't ram it, even DK and Bowser could not break it open."

Zelda looked at Ike, then nodded. "…ok then, how do we open this then?"

* * *

"Congratulations, lady and gentlemen." the pilot got up from his chair. "You are all now registered in SMASH BROS."

"When do we fight?" Fox asked, sounding eager to jump into battle.

"Hold on." the pilot stated. "Now that you all agreed, I have a few regulation rules to explain."

_**"Booooooo-ring!" **_Wario shouted. He leaned back into his chair, took of his hat, and placed it back over his face. "Tell me when it's over."

"You 10 are all smashers. Thus, you will all compete against one another. All battles take place on a stage. And only officially. If not, anybody participating in an illegal battle will be disqualified and sent back to their home. The object is to make your opponent leave the stage. NOT kill them. Understand me?"

The group nodded.

"Second, you will all compete in a total of 3 tournaments. This means that there will be 3 winners. 3 prizes total. You can win multiple times, though you cannot win the same prize twice. There are no second and third place prizes either, and no runner ups."

"Harsh." Link said.

"But fair." Meta-Knight nodded. "Go on."

"You may forfeit at any time. But anybody who forfeit's a match, also forfeits all future matches, including all future tournaments. Aside from this, anything goes in battle. Now, to discuss your opponents. There are ten of you present in this room. But… you are not the only 10 people. In fact, there's over twice as many of you competitors, scattered across this craft. The last one just woke up, so they should all be up and around. I admit, I too am not sure exactly what their names were. Let's see… there was someone with blue hair, and a princess, and-"

"A princess?!" Link and Mario both asked at the same time.

"Oh wait, no, two princesses." corrected the pilot. "Or was it five... ?"

"Hold on!" Mario shouted, getting up from his chair. "The other-a _competitors _are-a all still-a trapped, like we were, aren't they?!"

"They're not in any danger." said the pilot. "Keep in mind you're in a Resort Ship."

* * *

"We're all gonna _die_!!" Bowser shouted.

"Will you calm down for a second?" Ike asked. It appeared as though the blue-haired swordsman was getting a headache very quickly.

The green dinosaur was pacing around. "Yoshi, Yosh Yoshi!"

Bowser slapped his head. "Duh, why did you steal my idea?!"

Yoshi proceeded to the left side of the room, until he reached the window. He lifted his paw, grabbed the window curtain's string, and gave it a strong tug.

The ornate drapes pulled aside, revealing a most peculiar of sights. There was space, quite an abyss of space, right over them. Beneath the room, _far _beneath the room, appeared to be a blue and green planet. Yoshi's eyes widened slowly, the world below reflected into them.

"What's outside?" Zelda asked.

The green dinosaur turned around abruptly, swished the curtains closed, and tried to give the least-panicked expression he could muster.

"AHA!" Ike exclaimed, sounding proud him himself. Everyone's attention drew to the door. He had his large sword wedged in a crack at the door, on the side opposing the hinges.

"I examined this door and it's properties." he stated. "We can break it open. But a significant amount of leverage is needed to get around the lock."

"…what?" Bowser asked.

Ike shook his head. "I'm going to pry the door open, you brute!"

Bowser laughed alone. "Don't you need muscle to do that?"

Ike growled. "If this sword were not being used to free us, then I'd-"

DK growled in the background. He was obviously impatient with all the arguing. He and Yoshi, the two unable to start a conversation, watched from behind the others.  
Ike nodded, and pulled against the sword. The door began to creak, sounding strangely metallic. His muscles bulged; eyes squinted, he groaned with effort, as the door continued to creak and moan under the pressure. It appeared to be slowly working!

"Please… please work." Zelda muttered quietly, the others watching in awe.

Suddenly; a click! The door slowly began to move towards them slowly, a glimmer of light peering from the widening crack. Everyone in the room began to smile more and more, as the prospect of freedom entered their fantasies-

**"Door obstructed. Now initiating lockdown."**

After the announcement from the robotic voice, the door suddenly slammed shut, making a sound like when a jail cell gate slams. Ike's sword broke free from it's wedged position, landing at his feet.

Ike's hand curled to fists. "FOR THE LOVE OF-"

"Ha ha ha, you just got shut down!" Bowser taunted.

"Yosh, Yoshi!!" Yoshi shouted at an ignoring Bowser.

"What kind of sorcery is this anyway?" Ike asked, pounding his fist on the side of the door.

"It's called an automatic door… sort of." Bowser said.

Zelda decided to step up now. She looked at Bowser. "If it is sorcery (she closed her eyes and placed her hands together, into a praying stance,) then maybe this needs sorcery of it's own."

Suddenly, she began to glow with a golden light, hair flowing as if it were in the wind, hands turning a bright red. Everyone in the room watched in amazement, glancing at one another.

Zelda entered the sanctity of her mind. She closed the barriers of all that distracted her, the wisdom of the goddesses now flowing through her, concentrating at her hands.

"I beseech you, Goddesses of Hyrule…" she talked. "Give me the strength to free us from imprisonment."

Her hands now began to glow a very bright red. She stopped her prayer, and forced her left hand forth, towards the metal door.

"Goddess of Power. Din's Fire!"

All of the red glow escaped her hands, personified into a glowing ball, which freely floated in front of her palm. She made a push motion, encouraging the ball to proceed towards the door, slowly at first, then faster, until it made contact with the door.

_"Now!"_ she thought. She moved her hands into a sign, and swung her right hand forth, grunting a "ha!" in the process.

The ball suddenly combusted, a small burst of fire came forth in a loud, bomb-like explosion. The room was lit red, as smaller loose objects fled from their spots. In the midst of the chaotic fire, the door flew apart, breaking from it's hinges, flying up, and slamming into the wall on the other end of the corridor.

"YES!" Bowser exclaimed. "Sweet freedom!"

With that, he ran out of the door first, leaving the other 4.

"…wow." Ike stated. "What power."

"Thank you." Zelda said, as her own glowing subsided.

The turtle-like monster poked his head through the door one more time. "C'mon, before I leave you all behind!"

Ike nodded. "Alright then, come on!"

All 5 of them left the room, and reached a long corridor. It appeared to be circular, as a curve ahead led inwards, making it impossible to see what was too far ahead. The hallways themselves looked rather regal. The carpets were a fancy red, the walls a charming white, with an equally white ceiling. The lights in the halls were glowing nicely, lit by fancy chandeliers, with ornaments that appeared like pearls, hanging on threads. Several other metal doors accommodated the hallway. A window, on one end of the hallway peered off into deep space, the other end hidden.

"Let's go!" Zelda said. She ran ahead, though Ike held his arm out.

"Wait listen!" Ike shouted.

"What is it?" She asked.

As the five of them went silent, they could hear nothing at all, save for the sound of a distant, active engine from somewhere beneath them. But then, they could hear very quiet banging. It sounded like fists against metal; the metal doors that surrounded them. There were a few exclamations coming from behind every door.

"I guess we aren't not the only captives." Ike said.

"Yosh…"

DK grunted.

"We need to save them!" Zelda said, re-preparing her attack.

"Forget it, we don't have time!" Bowser shouted. He grabbed her, and pulled her down the hall.

"HEY!" She shouted at him.

"We _got _to get out of here!" he shouted.

Before Zelda could protest, she was dragged further down the hall by the turtle, the other 3 following directly. Eventually, Bowser released her as he ran further, letting her run on her own behind him.

At the end of the hallway, they reached an open door. It looked like a utility stairwell. The simple metal walls, and stair-railings were painted white. The ground appeared to be made of cement, lit up by a simple series of light bulbs that hung from the ceiling. A sign appeared next to the stairs, which read "FLOOR U-11. Lesser State Rooms."

"What the heck does that mean?" Bowser asked, scratching the top of his head with his craws.

"It means we are floor _U-11."_ Zelda said. She peered over at yet another sign, which was posted on a rail that separated stairs leading up and down. It stated simply;

"UP: FLOOR U-12. Passenger Entertainment and Services. DOWN: GENOTATOR AND STORAGE. Staff only."

Bowser proceeded ahead of the group, his heavy structure producing booming footsteps as he descended the stairs.

"Wait, let's go up!" Ike shouted.

DK now led, barreling up the stairs and screaming; Yoshi next; Ike escorting Zelda in the rear.

Bowser stopped when he realized that the others were not following him. "HEY!" he shouted in a booming voice, before turning around and proceeding up the stairs.

It didn't take long for them to ascend. The stairs led further upwards, though the group decided to stop at U-12.

Ike reached yet another metal door, and tugged on the handle twice. "This one's locked too."

Zelda nodded, and went into her prayer stance, as the power of Hyrule's Goddesses returned.

By the time Bowser reached them at U-12, Zelda has just managed to blow the door open. The collective group raced through it's passage, and into yet another room.

It was a spacious, tall-roofed chamber. The floors were white tiled and polished; walls a regular white, ceiling a cement-gray. They were surrounded by shelves, stocked to the brim with appliances: Radios, Lamps, TVs, Digital Clocks, Desk Fans, Pencil Sharpeners, among other random items. As they approached, they could hear the sounds of distant, elevator music playing over a loudspeaker. To their right was a window, one that

"MY WORD!" Bowser shouted. "We've been abducted by a convenience store!"

"YOSHI!"

"Where are we?" Zelda asked herself, looking around.

Ike peered ahead, towards another doorway. "…let's keep moving."

_"You all are not going anywhere." _

From seemingly nowhere, a series of creatures arrived. They looked familiar- to Princess Zelda anyway-, all of them resembling the same creature that met her at her castle. Some arrived from behind the shelves, others from the doors, more from the ceiling tiles. In mere instants, the 5 were completely surrounded.

"You 5 shouldn't have been able to exit your suite." said one of the creatures

"Who are you all?" Ike asked, taking his sword out.

"We work for SMASH BROS." another of them said.

Yoshi and Zelda glanced at one another.

"What the heck is that?" Bowser asked.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!**_

The entire room suddenly and violently shook. Everyone in the room, friends and foe alike, were thrown upwards, all hitting the roof at once, before falling down violently, bringing debris with them. Everything else flew upwards too, shelves, appliances, tools, and more. The windows shattered with the sudden quake as well, one after another, exposing an entire wall to the depths of space. The lights began to flicker on and off, and the once quiet humming of the engine below turned into a piercing screeching sound. Objects in the room were sucked out of the craft by a very strong wind. A few of the Primid were also taken out by the gust, while others managed to stay inside.

Princess Zelda was unable to hear now, over the noise of explosions, loud structural groaning, and the apparent sound of something huge falling. She was lying on the ground, hurt by the impact of hitting the floor. Yoshi, Bowser, Ike, and DK all had lost consciousness on impact. She felt herself fading, but was able to glance around, understanding the situation briefly, before she too, had passed out…

* * *

The sudden quake shook the meeting room hard. Everyone sitting in the chairs was safely secured, accept for Wario, who was asleep at the time. He soared upwards, screaming from his awakening, before crashing back down into his own seat. The entire room began to shake and rock to extreme turbulence. The lights in the room began to flicker, some of them shutting off all together. They could hear the sound of the engine turn to a loud, annoying racket, the metal structure of the ship groaning and creaking due to the sudden pressure.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" the pilot suddenly shouted. He jumped from his hair, racing towards the elevator.

Mario began to get up from his own chair, when the pilot stopped, held out his palm towards him, and commanded: "STAY HERE!"

Mario gasped and returned to his seat. As the pilot turned around again, the sounds of an alarm began to ring out. He raced towards the elevator, shut the door behind him, and vanished as he traveled below.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?!?!" Snake attempted to shout. It was futile though, as nobody could hear a voice over the racket of the craft.

Mario looked back up, looking at the glass dome that hung above them. He noticed that the starry darkness of space was gradually being replaced by a lighter blue- where they landing somewhere?

His heart began to beat quickly. He felt more anxious now, as he looked up. A sensation of falling overcame them. No longer was it the craft's artificial gravity, but now a stronger, natural gravity that was pulling down on them, as the craft shook more violently.

**"ATTENTION, PASSENGERS." **boomed the pilot's voice over the intercom. **"This is your pilot speaking. We are now reaching our destination. Brace yourselves for imminent emergency landing!"**

Mario looked up again. Now, he could see the shapes of clouds above them. They appeared to be rising past them. He noticed that some debris was flying wards too, breaking free from the craft and cast mercilessly to the skies.

The shaking intensified still, Mario began to lose his consciousness, as the sudden pressure different caused all 5 of his sense to blur. The appearance of the room turned horrifyingly hazed, booming sounds distorted, the air smelling rancid, the feel of his hair standing on end, a frightening taste in his mouth, all right before the climax of the fall.

And then; a sudden and very abrupt stop. The impact of the craft against terra-firma. A huge impact. Mario hadn't gotten the chance to experience, he quickly passed out…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Thus concludes chapter 2. Sorry it came out the way it did, I had planned on adding so much more then that! Ah well, I guess all the more to add to chapter 3! There will be a twist there, so be ready for it! Thank you for reading thus far!_


End file.
